


The Birth of Stars

by amyfortuna



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Clara team up for an important secret mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celaenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaenos/gifts).



The leaves were falling when they picked Amy up, gold and red popping out against the TARDIS blue, an incongruous sight in New York's Central Park. She strolled inside, all black leather jacket and long wind-ruffled red hair, greeting the Doctor with a long hug - he beamed delightedly, squeezing her tight - and Clara with a flirtatious kiss on the cheek. 

"No Beaky today?" Clara said, twirling a knob on the console. Amy threw her leather jacket down on the chair and laughed. 

"He hates that nickname, you know," she said. "But no, he's busy finishing up his studies. He'll be Doctor Rory in less than a year!" Her voice was excited and full of pride in him. "Where shall we go this time?"

The Doctor peeked around the console at them both, standing side by side. Clara was tiny compared to Amy's statuesque grace, but she absolutely ruled the roost, and Amy seemed to like having someone small and cute boss her around. 

Not that he was small and cute, of course - that was a different regeneration altogether! "We could go to the Fountain Nebula," he said, typing coordinates into the console. "Stars being born - haven't you always wanted to see that! Or find solace and safety in the Mountains of the Outer Reaches of Resitviatorn 5, where the tame yamark will eat out of your hand and telepathically tell you that you are loved and important as it does so. Or we could travel back to the time of King Arthur, always wanted to meet him!" 

Clara laughed. "Chin boy, show me the stars!" she said. "It's nebula time." 

Amy grinned. "Can't wait for this," she said, laughing. She and Clara exchanged a discreet high-five, and the Doctor narrowed his eyebrows suspiciously. They were up to something. Had to be. 

A little while later they were sitting at the open door of the TARDIS, the Doctor in the middle, their feet hanging out over an eternity of empty space, watching stars form as the TARDIS travelled through time. Amy and Clara, at either side of him, were warm and cozy in the forever night of the universe, pinpricks of joy and hope all through time and space. 

And the Doctor realised a thing, and it was so significant and beautiful that he could not resist saying it. 

"I don't need a tame yamark," he said. 

Behind his back, Amy and Clara exchanged grins. Operation Make The Doctor Feel Loved And Important was well and truly underway.


End file.
